conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
11/7 Attacks
The attacks on the United States the day before the 2016 Presidential Election is often pointed to as the event that flipped the race and secured a victory for the Republican Party. The attacks were orchestrated in Orlando and New York with a prevented attack in Washington DC. The attacks were carried out by the Islamic State group that originated in Syria-Iraq. The attacks were carried out between 8:14am and 2:56pm on the 7th of November 2016. The methods used included bombing, hostage taking and mass shooting. New York Attack The first attack occurred in morning rush hour New York with the hijacking of the Samuel.I.Newhouse Staten Island Ferry by ten IS agents at precisely 8:14am in the morning. The security detail and crew were rounded up and shot, passengers were warned to comply or meet a similar fate. Four of ten IS agents were armed with a suicide vest, of which passengers were aware, to an extent. At 8:41,using a confiscated phone, the Jihads alerted the authorities of their situation. They demanded the immediate ceasing of drone attacks in Syria and Iraq. Around 8:27 on the 6 Express line, at Hunts Point Ave station nine IS agents boarded the express subway train. Three agents proceeded to the front of the train, where at 8:34am they forced entry into the drivers carriage and shot the driver. the other six IS members dispersed themselves throughout the train, each suited up with a suicide vest. Two of the three in the front carriage tried to maintain order as the third hijacked the train. He proceeded to reach high speeds and failed to pull the breaks as the train went around a corner. At this point four of the six IS agents detonated their vests, blowing up 1/3 of the train as the rest of the train de-railed around 8:43 pm in the IRT Lexington tunnel. One other vest exploded in the harsh impact. The train tore itself apart for the most part, leaving merely a scrap of metal under the Harlem river. 304 of 512 passengers were killed. The Staten Island Ferry remained frozen in the waters between Manhattan and Staten Island until 12:41 pm. It was revealed many hostages were mutilated to scare other passengers. The US army and NYPD were involved in a 4 hour stand off before one of the terrorists blew himself and the generator up, this caused a massive fire that engulfed the lower levels of the ferry. surviving terrorists tried shooting as many people as they could as people jumped overboard. There were 5,202 passengers on board the Ferry at the time. Many burned alive as they tried to escape to the upper levels, many also choking on the smoke and falling unconscious. Almost the entire New York Coastguard responded as the ferry began to sink. Within an hour the Ferry had sunk and all terrorists had been shot dead by US soldiers in helicopters in the skies above as they too fled the fire. thousands of people were now in the water, many drowned and many tried to swim to the nearby docks. Almost 3,500 of 5,000 people died. Walt Disney World Attack At 1:31 pm eight men arrived in the car park of Disney World Florida, they opened fire on unsuspecting families in the car park from their car. They drove at a very high speed into the que. The force killed the driver of the car and knocked another unconscious. Security managed to shoot two as they tried to escape the car. the remaining two escaped and fled. They found themselves stranded in the car park. They opened fire on an elderly couple, severely injuring them but not fatally. The adult daughter who witnessed this rammed the terrorists in her car which she was in at the time with her twelve year old daughter and four year old son. She proceeded to alert police and run over their legs once more to prevent them from moving and she took their guns which they had let go of upon impact with the car. Fourty seven people died that day, including 17 children between the ages of 2-17 years old. Effects Even to this day the effects of the 11/7 attacks on the word never mind the nation of America is widely discussed and hotly debated. Although the effects leading to the eventual demise of the American Federation are widely accepted to have already been present and inevitable at that point. Although most Social scientists view it as a clear reason so many toss-up states voted republican in the election that day. The initial impact was mainly focused on Disney World despite the drastically lower death rate. Images of injured and fatally shot children circled online, leading to a emotional and angered response online and in the real world. ISIS claimed responsibility at exactly 4:03pm on the 7th November. Category:BNW